


Ain't Misbehavin'

by Delphi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Authority Figures, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Making Out, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The naughtiness is part of the appeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Misbehavin'

The pretence of stargazing is pretty much gone. The clouds drifted in sometime in the last hour, and the sky over Air Temple Island is a hazy grey. It's that quiet part of the very middle of the night, and all Korra can hear is the lapping of the water against the shore, and the shifting and grumbling of the sky bison in their pens, and the soft sound of Mako's lips against her own.

A breeze tickles her bare arms and the stretch of her stomach where her shirt is pulled up. The blanket has crumpled beneath them as they cuddle together, trading long, slow kisses that turn hard and hungry and then ease again like the ebb and flow of the water. Mako's hand is warm under her shirt, his fingertips stealing under her stays and tracing the underside of her breasts.

Her nipples are achingly hard, and she squeezes her legs together, hot and wet and so turned on that she's pretty sure she might die if they don't take it any further tonight.

"So..." she says, tracing the waistband of Mako's undershorts and trying to work up the nerve to delve underneath. Her fingers curl nervously and then inch down over top of the fabric.

"Um." Mako breathes out in a rush. 

Her cheeks on fire, she steals a peek. Mako's eyes are still shut, and his lips are parted. He sighs again as she tentatively explores, the length of him taking shape under her fingertips. His hand moves down too, running along her side so lightly that it tickles. She squirms as his thumb brushes over her navel and his fingers—

Something rustles in the distance.

They spring apart in a frantic leap of rumpled clothes and mussed-up hair, both of them peering around with hands up and fire poised. She cocks her head, listening warily. Their heavy breathing hangs in the air. Then a squawk rings out from the same direction as the rustling and a bird takes flight.

Oh.

Mako lets out a soft, relieved laugh. Then there's a pause, and for a moment she worries he's going to say it's late. That they should get back to their rooms before they're caught. That they have an early morning ahead of them.

But he doesn't. He only looks at her with a dopey expression on his face, and before he can change his mind, she pushes him down again and gives him a firm kiss. "So, uh...where were we?"

His grin flashes in the dark. "How bad is Tenzin going to hurt me if he catches us?"

"Tenzin?" She frowns and laughs at the same time. Not that she really wants to be picturing Tenzin right now, but the thought of him roughing up Mako in defence of her honour is pretty funny. "Tenzin would just get flustered. And then he'd try to give me another talk about 'loving expressions.'" She shudders.

Mako's arms come around her again. His lips brush against her own, and then frustratingly he's back where he was an hour ago, barely teasing under the hem of her shirt. She sticks her hand right down the front of his pants.

"Ah!" He draws in a sharp breath and goes still.

She freezes. "Are you okay?"

He catches her wrist before she can pull away. "Yep! Fine. Excellent."

"Shhh," she hushes, smiling in relief when she realizes it was a good 'ah!' They do have to be quiet, with everyone asleep just up the hill, including three nosy kids. "It's Beifong I'd worry about," she murmurs, because talking means not entirely thinking about the fact that Mako's penis is practically in her hand. "I don't think she really approves of fun."

Mako's chuckle sounds thin. His fingers detour from under her shirt and slip down her pants instead, and she wiggles her hips in encouragement. So close.

"She'd probably arrest us for public...things," Mako whispers, sounding like he's teasing, but there's a strained note there too.

Things. There are going to be things.

She traces the seam of Mako's undershorts, rubbing back and forth. Beifong looms in her mind's eye, looking appropriately stern and unamused. _And what do you think you're doing, missy?_

It's a surprisingly exciting thought, and it makes a nervous giggle lodge in her throat. "I think this is private property," she points out. "So they wouldn't be public...things. They'd be private...things."

She can hear Mako swallowing hard as he mimics the movement of her hand. One finger trails down on top of her damp underwear, over the swell of her pubis and then...there. A little sound ekes from her throat.

"Still," he says faintly. "There might be...handcuffs."

The thought makes her eyes widen. They would have to be doing something really naughty to warrant that. She pushes against his hand and strokes him more confidently.

"That would be..." she murmurs, feeling him _move_ against her palm.

Hot, she thinks, imagining the disapproving arch of Beifong's eyebrow.

"...bad," she finishes, but it doesn't sound convincing.

And from the way Mako's other hand slides around her wrist, clasping tightly like a warm steel grip, he isn't convinced either.

"Really bad," he says. He licks his lips, and though his touch is only skin against cloth, she feels like electricity is crackling all over her body. "But maybe we could get off with a lecture," he says.

The pleasure sparks hot all the way through her as his hand slides fully between her legs, and she rocks against him with a gasp. He's so hard under her fingertips, the heat of him pouring through, and she rubs him like he's rubbing her, and it feels so good it just has to be illegal.

"Or a spanking," she blurts out breathlessly as the spark turns to fire. She comes, grinding against Mako's hand, her toes curling and her whole body straining. 

Mako's hips jerk hard as he crushes her roughly to him. Their mouths slide together in a hot, messy kiss that barely stifles both their moans. She shivers furiously, clinging to him, soaked to the thighs and throbbing in between.

"Are you..." she asks haltingly, feeling him still hard, sort of, under her hand. Then she feels the damp spot on his shorts.

"I'm...good," he says shortly, sounding stunned. His hand slips around to her backside and squeezes. "I'm good."

She is not going to be able to look Beifong in the face tomorrow.

He laughs, and so does she, and when they inch apart, disentangling, her face is warm and her chest is tight. Their sticky fingers intertwine. Then they're kissing again, long and slow, and then hard and hungry, and all she can hear is the lapping of the water against the shore, and the sky bison grumbling in their pens, and the happy pounding of her heartbeat.


End file.
